<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Belphie's Soliloquy by seriouslyreallysoft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498642">Belphie's Soliloquy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriouslyreallysoft/pseuds/seriouslyreallysoft'>seriouslyreallysoft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anime, Comfort/Angst, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, Lucifer - Freeform, Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Morning Star, No Spoilers, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Otome - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Reincarnation, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sad, Sad and Sweet, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Self-Reflection, Soliloquy, Soulmates, True Love, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, United Republic of Nations (Avatar), cute belphegor, otome games, soft, spoiler free</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriouslyreallysoft/pseuds/seriouslyreallysoft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Belphie thinks out loud</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Belphie's Soliloquy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     And to he who lay glancing towards the moon the world said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you are weak with love for her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     And what if I am? What if in truth I am small and lie in earnest yearning for her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What wrong is there in counting seconds on my hand as though time were grains of sand until I can see her again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Those grains are precious to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Not when they’re placed before her, not in this life where reincarnations and brilliant new wakings no longer mean much of anything, when every day’s sun and moon and stars are all the same until she spares them a glance; not in this life where those same pieces of the world - which have often left me abandoned - glow even brighter through her eyes. What more than love could ever hope to exist in places like these? Places of injustice and filth and beautiful sorrows, of brief welcomes? Places like this where nothing makes sense but her and I, where loneliness in the company of the stars is something to be expected, but life no longer feels like an intermission to death when my hand’s in hers? How must I continue without our conversations - of loves found and lost - when just centuries before I shared soft whispers with a universe no longer intrigued with the sweetest of exchanges? And I wept, the world knows I wept, when in her presence I no longer smelled of rot, of Lucifer, of this world, and though we’ve only touched through eyes, I cannot help the flush within me when we meet for through her eyes I know that I am seen. One can be touched but seldom seen, I would know, and for the way that she so sweetly beheld me when she found me I think of her every day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Maybe this comes from the morning star from which I came to, and if these are pieces of the world from when it loved me I don’t ever wish to know, but in me there is an ache to be hers, to let there be pieces of me from her, to find my place of belonging in the curve of her neck where I can count the red on her skin like they’re constellations until my beloved one grants me rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     And yes I am lost, if I should meet her somewhere within a glance I am already lost, but by the dearest world I do not wish to be found, not when she smiles at me like she’ll know me in the next life and cherish me then as she does now. I will know her there as if we were of the same cloth, and it won’t matter if our meetings are confined to just nights or just days when in her arms I am loved by both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     I think … it would be okay if my precious one found me like this. I wouldn’t know what to do if she loved in me someone else.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     A lone whistle left Belphie’s lips and hung in the air like dead leaves in fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We met for the first time in the dark, ask her and she will recall of me as the damned recall of heaven, and I can trace the shape of her in this darkness now as I did then, as I’ve done countless times before. And to the angel in question, when we meet for the first time again, even if we find ourselves as different people then, she will know that I’ve missed her, that since I’ve loved her I’ve shed misery from my bones as one turned corrupt sheds his conscience from his soul. I will tell her of how I wish to hold her as she’s held me though for the trembling in my hands and for the sweat in my palms I ask for her forgiveness - I see in her things more precious than grains of sand which have too often, too easily dripped away when nothing in this world came from me but tears. Though the fear still grips me, that I should someday close my eyes to her and never find her again, I think it’s okay if I am no longer this Belphie in that next place, just as long as I get to hold her some more and open my eyes to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     To this dearest world, which I can make out so clearly now and whose light I know shines upon me so, I know that it cannot see me; I wish that I am no longer it’s to discover for in my lover I am pieced from the same tears I shed, by her touch my soul is salvaged, and I do not wish to become so clean that this world should choose to take me away from her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The night turned its back to him then, and to him who lay with eyes closed towards the ceiling the universe spoke, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you are weak, made weak with love for her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really really hope you guys like this. I challenged myself to write more and to write as beautifull as I can, so it would mean so much if that feeling reaches you, the person on the other side of the screen. I used Prompt #01. "you are weak with love for her" from tumblr user @drink-it-write-it 's pinterest based prompts list. You can reach me out on tumblr (i go by @seriouslyreallysoft on there) if you'd like! I love you and i hope you have a wonderful day/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>